tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Mischief Time
Mischief Time is an unfinished YouTube tennis video series between Scarifar and xXTrigantXx. Overview Two Freaks, Panoman and Wrench Spy, are rivals, fighting whenever they meet and causing mischief and destruction wherever they go. Cast and Wrench Spy.]] Plot Part 1 A BLU Sniper is aiming for a RED Scout wearing a Ghostly Gibus, when Panoman unexpectedly falls from the sky, startling the Sniper. Panoman gets up from the ground, pulls out his pan and repeatedly smacks it against the Sniper, causing no damage, but successfully annoying the latter. In retaliation, the Sniper pulls out a Tribalman's Shiv and begins to chase Panoman, who runs away, causing chaos and destruction in his path, which incites more people to chase after him. Eventually, Panoman is trapped against a wall and seems to be doomed, but it is then revealed that the chasers are the ones doomed, caught in a explosive trap that Panoman promptly detonates, flying away using the force created by the explosives. Part 2 Meanwhile, Wrench Spy tries to engage a RED Medic to high five him, but the Medic refuses. Panoman then falls from the sky, landing on the Medic. Wrench Spy slides away, and Panoman gets up from the ground and begins unknowingly following Wrench Spy. Soon afterward, however, Wrench Spy begins the first conflict by stabbing Panoman in the stomach. Panoman, not affected, smacks Wrench Spy's wrench head away, which destroys a random RED Sentry. Thus begins their first fight, with Wrench Spy running away after distracting Panoman with the lure of imaginary "Scrumpy". Panoman follows after discovering he has been tricked, only to find 3 RED mercenaries, one of which is obviously Wrench Spy in disguise. Panoman, unable to discover which one is that, sets off 3 explosive bombs, harming all 3 of them, thereby exposing Wrench Spy. Panoman follows and is about to strike, but his weapon slips away from his hand and accidentally kills Soiled Diaper Station. Mischievous Medic is angered, and is about to strike at the two. Part 3 Panoman runs away from Mischievous Medic and lets Wrench Spy suffer his anger. Together with Potatoneer they beat up the Spy, who ends up being launched to the horizon. Meanwhile, Panoman sticky-jumps in the same direction. Wrench Spy and Panoman end up in Glacier. The Demoman starts to cause loud noises with his pan, which prompts the nearby Medizard to knock him down. Wrench Spy cloaks away while the wizard and the mischievous Demoman fight. Even though he goes all out against the magician, Panoman does not manage to cause Medizard any harm. As the wizard is about to deliver the final blow, he is suddenly attacked from behind by Wrench Spy, ending with Medizard fainting. The duo starts to bicker as they usually do, and is escalating into another fight, but RubberFruit had been spying on them and took the opportunity to steal the duo's weapons before running away. Panoman and Wrench Spy then follow him, angrily. Part 4 As Panoman and Wrench Spy pursue RubberFruit, Medizard, recovered, teleports back and calls the Spy's attention. The wizard tosses his ice arsenal at him, with the Spy ending frozen and stabbed by numerous icicles. Panoman corners RubberFruit, who refuses to give back the stolen gear. The two 'fight' against each other, when suddenly Fatman Topshelf, who had been teleported there from another place, lands on the Soldier, killing him. Panoman, happy to get his stuff back, doesn't notice the fact his own pan is moving towards him, and gets slapped and thrown to the exit. It is revealed the pan was being hold by the cloaked Wrench Spy, having used his Dead Ringer to cheat death. The two head outside, and find Captain Demoman. List of episodes #Mischief Time: The Panoman #Mischief Time: Wrench Spy #Mischief Time: From Bad to Worse... to Even Worse #Mischief Time: Taking is better than Giving Trivia *xXTrigantXx first thought of the tennis, but Scarifar published the first episode. *Part 3 was originally planned to include Solgineer, but was discarded due to the Gmod 13 inflator tool, the extra effort needed to animate him, and sheer laziness. Category:YouTube videos